


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hunter Kun, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Qian Kun-centric, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy, Work In Progress, empathy era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "Should I ask why you have a knife in your bag?""It's a dagger,actually.And no,you shouldn't."
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**10:37 AM**

"Mark be careful,you're about three seconds off."Taeyong tells the Canadian boy."A little more to right and you might end up bumping into Sicheng."Mark just smiles at him,clearly noticing the playful tone of the leader's voice.

Donghyuck chuckles."Yeah hyung,Sicheng already has to deal with not having any lines,he doesn't need to deal with not being able to dance because you're so ridiculously clumsy."The maknae teases and Mark glares at him in response. 


End file.
